River Song (Doctor Who)
Summary River Song, born as Melody Pond (or Melody Williams by her biological father, Rory Williams), was altered by The Doctor's TARDIS upon her conception, becoming a hybrid of Human and Time Lord. Her original purpose was to kill The Doctor. Her timeline runs mostly in parallel to The Doctor's own, keeping a diary of their meetings as a result. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-A physically, far higher with Sonic Blaster, Blow Gun, Alpha Meson Blaster, and Preparation | At least 7-B Name: River Song, Melody Pond Origin: Doctor Who Gender: Female (In all incarnations) Age: Varies on appearance Classification: Human-Time Lord Hybrid, The Doctor's Wife, Archaeologist, Thief Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Enhanced Senses (Could detect the presence of dead bodies with her acute sense of smell), Clairvoyance (Can sense timeshifts), Can survive for extended periods without air, Longevity (Stated to have "an augmented lifespan"), Regeneration (High-Low; The Doctor could regrow his severed hand using the regeneration energy from the first 15 hours of his regeneration cycle), Healing (Can share regeneration energy with other beings, healing their injuries and decreasing their age. Revived The Doctor, albiet at the cost of her remaining lives), Poison Manipulation (Used Poison from the Judas Tree to almost kill The Doctor, which is so powerful that not even a Time Lord can regenerate, who are also stated to have "almost indestructible metabolisms"), Perception Manipulation with Hallucinogenic lipstick, Fire Manipulation with Blow Gun, Energy Projection with various weapons, Information Analysis with Scanner (Including scanning age, particles in the air, alien technology, and detecting signals), Limited Technology Manipulation with Calisto Pulse (Can shut off micro-explosives from 20 feet away), Explosion Manipulation with Micro-Explosives, Matter Manipulation with Perfume (Changes her clothes) and Sonic Blaster (Can restore matter that it has destroyed) | Energy Projection, Energy Manipulation, Magnetism Manipulation (The Fifth Doctor's Screwdriver could reverse the magnetic field on Monopticons), Hacking, Technology Manipulation, Heat Manipulation, Telekinesis, Information Analysis, Fire Manipulation (The Third Doctor's Sonic Screwdriver could create a spark of fire. The Eleventh Doctor's Sonic Screwdriver could ignite swamp gas), Sound Manipulation, Spatial Manipulation and Time Manipulation (The Eleventh Doctor's Sonic Screwdriver could further open a pre-existing crack in space-time, causing it to collapse), Matter Manipulation (The Doctor's Sonic Screwdriver was going to disintegrate a door, albiet this takes hundreds of years due to having to count every particle of its composition), Density Manipulation (Increased the density of a suit by 800%), Forcefield (The Thirteenth Doctor's Sonic Screwdriver could create a forcefield) | Invisibility and Intangibility Attack Potency: Small Building level physically (Forced her way out of an exosuit outfitted with 20 different kinds of alien technology, being called "incredibly strong" for doing so. Her second incarnation could effortlessly defeat Krampus' Elves as a child. Knocked out The Doctor with a single punch), far higher with Sonic Blaster (Can carve through walls), Blow Gun (Carved through a Home Box), Alpha Meson Blaster (Could easily oneshot multiple Silents, disintegrated a small cabinet. Oneshot a New Paradigm Dalek with a blast to the eyestalk after its shield density was compromised), and Preparation (Carved the words "HELLO SWEETIE", each 50 feet high, into a clifface made of pure diamond) | At least City level (Superior to The Tenth Doctor's Sonic Screwdriver due to possessing dampeners, should be comparable to the Thirteenth Doctor's) Speed: Normal Human Lifting Strength: Superhuman, higher with Technology (Moved a large block from the Stonehenge) Striking Strength: Small Building Class physically Durability: Small Building level physically, higher after regenerating (Can regenerate body parts and wasn’t even scratched by large amounts of gunfire) Stamina: Likely Very High (Should be comparable to The Doctor) Range: Standard melee range Standard Equipment: Sonic Blaster, Blow Gun, Alpha Meson Blaster, Scanner, Sonic Trowel, Sonic Screwdriver Intelligence: At least Extraordinary Genius (Could easily escape the Stormcage Containment Facility, a 52nd Century prison. Can pilot the TARDIS better than The Doctor can, even being able to use its systems and steal it on multiple occasions without being noticed. Understands Old High Gallifreyan, the lost language of the Time Lords. Built a distress beacon capable of sending messages across space and time) Weaknesses: Lost all of her remaining regenerations | Generally doesn't work against wood due to there being no technology, takes hundreds of years to count every particle in an object to disintegrate it. Key: Physically/Technology | Sonic Screwdriver | Data Ghost Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Doctor Who Category:Thieves Category:Matter Users Category:Energy Users Category:Energy Weapon Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Clairvoyance Users Category:Hybrids Category:Fire Users Category:Poison Users Category:Perception Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Healers Category:Technopaths Category:Technology Users Category:Hackers Category:Explosion Users Category:Information Analysis Users Category:Sound Users Category:Space Users Category:Time Users Category:Time Travelers Category:Density Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Magnetism Users Category:Heat Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 7